


Ravenhill Ripples

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Again, Alternate Ending, F/M, battle of the five armies, because - denial!, you'll find me crying in a corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Battle Of The Five Armies Spoilers!</b><br/>I apologise for none of this because I am still suffering the aftermath of this movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenhill Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, I am in denial and I'd apologise for this b-but I can't! In fact, I punched myself in the feels when I wrote this.  
> I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment and I will undeniably reply to it ^.^
> 
> I do not own The Hobbit or you, but I happen to be in possession of a magic ring.

“Fili, Kili – I need you both to scout the lower tunnels.” Thorin instructed and received nods from both his nephews. He was about to continue but (y/n) had intervened,

“Thorin, I think I should go.” She said. Thorin opened his mouth to refuse only to be cut across by (y/n) again.

“I’m quick and quiet, and I know Ravenhill off the top of my head.” She told him in order to strengthen her argument. 

“We’re running out of time.” Dwalin grumbled as he looked around the ruins. Thorin pulled (y/n) closer to him and sighed,

“If you find something, don’t engage. Come straight back. Do you understand?” he instructed and received a nod in reply. (Y/n) turned around to jump onto the ice but felt Thorin pull her back once again. Spinning back around, (y/n) was embraced into a warm hug which eventually led to a sweet kiss.

“Be careful.” He whispered. (Y/n) looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern in them. Putting her hands over his chest, (y/n) smirked,

“Always am. Besides, who else is willing to marry my stubborn dwarf?” she teased. Gently pushing him away, (y/n) gave Thorin one last smile before she unsheathed her sword and disappeared onto the ice. 

Thorin took Bilbo and scouted their area of Ravenhill, while Dwalin accompanied Fili and Kili on the lower levels. Finding nothing, apart from recently put out fires, they all regrouped by the frozen river. It was then that everything happened so fast. A handful of orcs arrived and took them by surprise. The fact that it wasn’t much of a challenge had Thorin wondering what game Azog was playing. Listening to the battle cries from Dale and the sudden silence on Ravenhill, it all pieced together,

“This is a trap.” Thorin told the dwarves and Bilbo. 

“We need to find (y/n) and leave. Now.” Kili said breathlessly. 

Before they were able to act on Kili’s words, there was a painful scream from atop a damaged tower opposite. Azog finally emerged with a larger number of orcs from his legion. The Pale Orc had a mad smile on his face and brought forward Thorin’s most terrifying nightmare – (Y/n). 

She sported a bruise on her temple and bloodied lip. Azog had his hand grasping onto (y/n)’s hair. She struggled against him but Azog only tightened his grip causing (y/n) to cry out in pain. Through the tears in her eyes, she saw the horrified faces standing below. 

In particular, Thorin. 

His eyes were wide and his face drained of colour. Thorin was frozen and felt as though time only passed outside of Ravenhill. His heart was in throat as he watched helplessly while Azog dangled (y/n) over the ledge.

“Thorin, go! Run! Please!” (Y/n) pleaded with him. 

Thorin wished he could do as she requested but he would never forgive himself if he left her with Azog. Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Dwalin watched with Thorin as the pale orc showed no mercy impaling (y/n) upon his sword. 

It was then that Thorin felt his heart shatter in pieces and fall to the pit of his stomach. (Y/n)’s eyes never left Thorin’s as she drew her final breaths. With a final gasp, (y/n)’s eyes swiftly closed and her lifeless body was dropped from where the Orc stood. (Y/n) landed on the cold ice and nobody was able to fully comprehend what had happened. 

The battle took a new stage as Bolg emerged with his army. Kili had run into the spawn of Azog, who had cornered Tauriel. Bolg would have impaled the young dwarf had it not been for Fili surprising the orc with a beheading. The two dwarflings then took to assisting their uncle who was fighting Azog. With the ground support of his nephews and Legolas shooting from above, the line of Durin defeated the pale orc, surviving with bruises and rattled bones. 

Fili and Kili hugged each other victoriously while Thorin took to where (y/n) had fallen. She looked as though she was merely asleep, but Thorin couldn’t come to terms with the reality. There he stayed until his company and the Hobbit arrived, all grieving for their loss. 

There was a burial in the Mountain where (y/n) was laid to rest. Thorin was in no mood to argue with Bard and Thranduil and returned what he promised. He made peace with the two and Bilbo had extended his stay upon the instance of the Company. It went unnoticed that Thorin had ignored his hoard of gold and began locking himself inside the Gallery of the Kings for the next few days. 

The Company feared that he may have regressed to some stage of the dragon sickness. They called for him to open the doors to the Gallery but the King refused. It was on the fourth day that the door was unlocked by Thorin. Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Dwalin had patiently waited outside and were on their feet when they saw a dishevelled Thorin emerge. 

“Uncle, are you alright?” Fili inquired as he approached Thorin. The rest of the Company had heard the commotion and quickly filed in. 

“You look like you haven’t slept in days.” Bilbo said sadly. Thorin looked at each of his Company’s members and sighed with satisfaction.

“It’s done.” he told the Hobbit gently, moving aside. 

Bilbo and the Company entered the Gallery and saw the golden floor glowing as it should. But the closer they approached the gold, Bilbo noticed carvings etched into it. Breaking into a small run, Bilbo reached the foot of where the golden floor began. 

It was there that he saw what Thorin had been doing. 

Carved into the golden floor was the portrait of (y/n) as she had been. A smile gracing her lips, eyes filled with pure kindness – it was a sight to behold. There were content sighs by the Company as they viewed the magnificence of Thorin’s broken heart. 

Bilbo looked up at Thorin, who was gazing at the woman in the gold, and smiled.

“She loved you, Thorin.” He told the King, “And I know she is watching over you.”


End file.
